


Letting the Cables Sleep

by Pixeled



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Denial of Feelings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 03:10:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20557247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixeled/pseuds/Pixeled
Summary: He would remain quiet, he would stuff his feelings away, only to examine them in the quiet night alone with his own ghosts.





	Letting the Cables Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Suggested Listening: Bush - Letting the Cables Sleep

Reeve was in Junon to talk to Rufus. He’d brought Vincent with him, claiming he needed a bodyguard. He could have chosen anyone, but he wanted it to be him. He always wanted it to be him.

As they stood, the moon became visible on the horizon and the stars came out, the sun setting and throwing beautiful shadows on Vincent’s face.

Reeve had confessed his feelings before, but never like this, against the cotton candy sky, with Vincent actually listening, with them actually doing nothing else but standing there.

The first time, he thought he’d ruined everything. They had been in bed, the lights turned down, in a cheap hotel room. They’d never made it back to Reeve’s house in Edge, and Vincent wanted it that way. He dictated everything. Even though he came when Reeve called, followed orders, in this regard he called the shots. It was just as well. Vincent had had a tough life—had lived in darkness and loved in it too.

But they had met like that several more times. Reeve wished he could see Vincent in the light, but it was perfect the way it was already. Reeve just had to lie to himself that it was enough.

It wasn’t enough. That was clear in the way he’d confessed that it wasn’t. It had just come out, just like that.

Vincent was quiet, watching the sun set. If the moment wasn’t so tense, Reeve might have thought it was romantic.

As it was, he stuck his hands in his pockets and studied Vincent’s face. He looked lost in thought.

“Vincent, I’m sorry. I know you don’t want to talk about it. But I just . . . I want more.”

“I can’t give you more,” Vincent whispered. “I don’t have more to give.”

Reeve understood. He was sad about it, but he understood. Still, he wanted to know why.

The waves broke as they watched the lights go down. The saltiness of the sea whipped across their faces and stuck to them as they stood side by side, the wind rustling Vincent’s cloak, Reeve’s robes.

“We need to talk about it,” Reeve said simply. Vincent shrugged.

“There’s nothing to discuss. If you want more, maybe we shouldn’t be doing this.”

“Why _do _you do it?” Reeve asked.

“Loneliness, perhaps,” Vincent said, sighing. “I know it’s not fair, Reeve. Which is why I keep telling you we should stop.”

“Whatever you decide, I will have to be okay with it,” Reeve said. “But I don’t want it to end.”

“But it makes you sad,” Vincent said, looking at Reeve for the first time in a long while.

“It’s my choice,” Reeve said. “If you’ll let me. I’d rather have some of you than nothing at all.”

“You have more of me than other people do,” Vincent said quietly. And that was true.

It would have to be enough.

That night they booked a room. The moonlight caught in Vincent’s hair and threw deep shadows over his cheeks. They kissed in the doorway, and Reeve pressed them toward the bed.

Vincent arched beneath him. He could be passionate in the low light. He could gasp Reeve’s name like it was something holy, a prayer.

Reeve memorized the curve of Vincent’s body, the sharp angles too.

When he pressed inside Vincent, they both shuddered.

It was over before Reeve was ready, Vincent fastening his clothes back on, shielding himself from him again.

Reeve knew Vincent walked with ghosts, in a secret hell. He couldn’t imagine what it was like, but he wanted to take some of that pain away. If this facilitated some ease, he would do it over and over.

He would remain quiet, he would stuff his feelings away, only to examine them in the quiet night alone with his own ghosts.

As they parted ways, as Reeve returned to Edge, he wished silently that things could be different.


End file.
